Request Hacks
Request Hacks Do you want a particular feature for your blog? Are you pretty sure that it is possible? Add a new section to this page describing your requirements in detail and linking to examples, or to the site that you'd like to edit. I can't promise that your need will be met, but I hope to guarantee that it will be seen by people who can help. To help the community to understand what you're looking for, please include: 1. A full description of the feature that you're looking for. 2. An explanation of the purpose. 3. A link to your blog, or to any other resources / examples that you want to use. The more detail you are able to provide, the more likely it is that another user will be able to assist you. Have The Last Word As a blogger, I welcome a large number of comments on my controversial posts. Being opinionated, I like to have the last word too. While I monitor discussions, keeping track of whether or not each post is "open" (ie I haven't had the final say) is difficult. I'd like a tool that will provide me with a list of my posts that have comments where the last one wasn't written by me, along with the contents of the last comment and a link to the appropriate comment editing page for that post. I imagine I could go to a page, enter a URL and my blogger name, then click a button. The results page would consist of a list of links and comments. Dates might be nice too. It wouldn't need to be integrated into my blog, be very stylish or even reliable, since it's just a tool I could check periodically when feeling bored. It might have an option to show only posts where I have commented but I am not the last commenter. This would be handy for blogs that I don't own, but comment on frequently. The building blocks for such a solution might include: * "My comments blog" (HTML) via Comment Feed Using Another Blog * "My comments feed" (RSS) via above * Thom's Comment Feed using remote parser * Ramani's Archive Browser * Ramani's One-click Notification Any takers? -Greg. Hide sidebar previous posts on some recent posts Description: As I use the Blogger navigation in my sidebar myself a lot, so I have added the 'previous' Blogger template code to the main archive and both a 'previous' and 'recent'(using Social bookmarks javascript linkroll) section to item pages sidebars so I'm sure I can access all my posts easily. Problem: This works fine on old posts but on the first newer posts (item pages) they both show nearly the same links, so I would like to hide the 'recent' sidebar block, on say, the the first 3 new posts. Link: The blog in question. Any idea how I could do that? Thanks, it's a great idea this wiki! Ycc2106 07:04, 24 July 2006 (EDT) Category:User Editable Pages Sending email notification to ALL contributors when a posting or a comment is added Description We are a team who uses a blog to submit ideas and propose solutions to each other. The Problem So far we have not yet found a suitable and easy way to get all the contributors in the blog notified when a posting or a comment is submitted. We have looked at the settings and found that as regards postings it only allows the individual submitting a posting to receive notification and as regards comments, only the administrator to receive notification. In both instances only one email address is allowed in the field. A solution Anybody with enough technical expertise we inthe blog do not have could try and guide us towards a solution? The blog in question is: http://edtf.blogspot.com Thanks for your help. Max Max: May I suggest a comment feed? These are standard in Blogger beta, but there are plenty of versions that will work for regular blogger. One possible solution... use the blogger comment notification e-mail address to post new comments to a specially set-up google group, the have all of your team members join the group. They'll be able to get notice of the updates by e-mail, or use a feedreader to subscribe to the group's feed. See Freshblog for more info. fixed blog index page (kind of a blog home page) Description: i'm trying to make a blog for my phd research and i want to make it like a webpage but with the perks of the blogger. so i'd like to have a fixed intro page with a description of my research and then use the labels to divide the blog into relevant areas similar to a webpage. right now i've added the tab label hack from hackosphere. Problem: i just need a simple way to have one post permanently displayed when someone loads the blog and then they can click on the labels/tabs to see the rest of the blog like a webpage. Link: The blog in question. thanks Solution at least a possible solution.... Check out Caramuel's category hack. This hack allows you to categorise your content, but also allows you to force the display of a given category when your main page loads.... So, put your intro / sticky post in its own category, then force that category to load as the default.... Author Comments Description I want a way to make it so when I comment on my own posts, my comments appear with a different font color. Link Ramani of Hackosphere uses it on his blog. You can see it in action here. I just don't know how to do it. Author Comments Highlighting comes to us courtesy of Aditya at The Last Word. Enjoy. Hide the labels field from the main page and post pages Labels are nice and all, but they take too much space off the main page and post pages. I still want ot label my posts, but I dont want to display them after each post... Solution A possible solution courtesy of Michael and Hoctro, both of whom have played with Blogger Beta's new "if / then" logic to create the conditional display of content on certain kinds of page. I'd recommend that you leave your labels on your post pages, so that readers can see how you've categorised a post, & follow the link to a category that they're interested in,... but hey, it's your blog! This will probably work w/ minimal customisation. Make link go to wikipedia I want foo to go to the Wikipedia page called "foo". How?